pikminideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pik-World (Game)/Hocotatians
Quote from Pikipedia "Hocotatians are apparently the dominant race of the planet Hocotate. They are referred to as "Hocotatians" in The Ship's announcement of the Massive Receptacle Series. They are about the size of a nickel, and appear to be more advanced than humans, and having superior, or at least equal intelligence. They are capable of efficient extraterrestrial exploration and interaction, and use devices far beyond the current technology of humans. They bear multiple resemblances to humans, including expressing human-like emotions; physically, Hocotatians have a humanoid shape, the main difference being a larger head-to-body ratio. Their primary means of communication is speech, and they are able to read and write. Hocotatians are a commercialized civilization, their currency being the Poko; commercial service and office exist in Hocotatian culture as well, with references to loan companies. The species has similar family structures to modern day western cultures: that is, husband, wife, children, and even pets." The following is a list of Hocotatians in the game Pik-World. Leaders Olimar Color theme: Red Olimar is the main character in the pikmin games. He first discovered the Pikmin Planet when an asteroid caused his ship to crashland on it. Shortly after waking up, he discovered the pikmin, who helped him get back to his home world of Hocotate safely. Advantages: Pikmin following him have a tendency to follow orders better. They also have stronger attacks and can lift more by one Pikmin (purple Pikmin are worth 11, all else are worth two for him) Louie Color theme: Blue Louie is an employee of Hocotate Freight. In Pikmin 2, he accompanies Olimar on his journey to repay the debt that Hocotate Freight fell into. For some strange reason, Louie has a close connection to bugs and bugs seem to find him especially delicious. Advantages: Louie is good for breeding Pikmin. Every enemy or pellet brought to an onion give off an extra five Pikmin. His Pikmin grow faster too. Olimar's Wife Color theme: Purple During the previous Pikmin games, Olimar's Wife stayed back on Hocotate while Olimar was on the Pikmin Planet. This time, she is coming with him. Olimar's Wife is, according to Olimar, very good at cooking a famous soup that includes three large onions (the vegetables, not the ships) and a bunch of miniature red, yellow and blue Pikpik brand carrots. Advantages: Like the average Hocotatian housewife, she knows her way around tools. All Pik-tools are more effective when used by her. Olimar's Son Color theme: Green Olimar's Son admires his dad for being a space captain and wants to be just like him when he grows up. When Olimar went back to the Pikmin Planet, Olimar's Son was upset that his dad didn't take him, as he wanted to see the amazing creatures of the mysterious planet as well. In this game, he gets that chance. Advantages: This lover of model rocket ships is a master builder. Pikmin under him build faster and more effectively. He is one part of the building team of him and his sister. Olimar's Daughter Color theme: Yellow Olimar's Daughter originally wants to be a proper lady when she grows up. However, she realizes that she is still a kid and can't always be perfect, and when she heard of some of the beautiful plants and animals on the Planet of the Pikmin, she decided that wanted to go with her father as well. Advantages: She is very good at making things pretty. Her Pikmin are the best at arranging exhibits and she has a good relationship with pink Pikmin, who move and work faster with her than with anyone else. Category:Pik-World